Un mariage au sommet
by coco-san77
Summary: THE mariage
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : Fin d'année à Poudlard**

Un matin, dans une grande bâtisse, quelque part en Angleterre, un jeune homme se prépare avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Après avoir enfilé sa cape noire ornée des couleurs de la maison Gryffondor, à laquelle il appartient depuis plus de six ans, dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, l'Elu rejoint ses amis dans la salle commune puis se dirige vers la Grande Salle.  
- Bonjour Harry !! s'écrie un autre jeune homme, de l'âge de l'Elu.  
- Salut Dean !  
- Prêt pour ton match de tout à l'heure ? questionne Seamus Finnigan. C'est ton dernier avant de quitter l'école.  
- Oui, en plus si on gagne en écrasant les Serpentard, on gagne la coupe de Quidditch, et peut-être même celle des Quatre Maisons !!!  
Il faut dire que le célèbre Harry Potter est, depuis sa 6° année, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il est entré dans l'équipe au début de sa 1° année en tant qu'Attrapeur, le plus jeune depuis un siècle. En attendant, le dernier match de l'année et de sa scolarité opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard, les maisons ennemies par excellence.  
Cependant depuis la fin de l'année précédente et le coup d'éclat de leur responsable, le professeur Severus Rogue, les Serpentard se montraient moins virulents qu'à l'accoutumée vis à vis d'Harry. D'où un calme relatif, et seulement relatif, entre les deux maisons.  
- Si on descendait manger ? propose Ron Weasley, un grand dadais au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et meilleur ami d'Harry  
- Bonne idée ! approuve Hermione Granger, une jeune fille brune et autoritaire, en se dirigeant vers la sortie dissimulée par un tableau. Alors les garçons, vous venez ?! s'impatiente-t-elle en voyant qu'ils ne la suivaient pas.  
- On arrive Hermione. A plus tard ! salue Harry en rejoignant Hermione, talonné par Ron.  
En chemin Hermione et Ron durent réprimander un certain nombre d'élèves qui ne respectaient pas le règlement.  
Leur statut de préfets avait beaucoup changé Ron : il était devenu plus mûr, plus responsable, au grand plaisir d'Hermione. On voyait bien que ces deux là étaient fait pour se connaître et être amis, mais on voyait aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre entre eux : un désir irrépressible de soutenir et aider Harry dans son combat contre le mage noir Lord Voldemort qui avait retrouvé toute sa puissance depuis près de trois ans. Harry était heureux avec eux, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui l'attendait après ses études : Tuer ou être tué.  
- Harry !!! s'écrie une jeune fille rousse, en 6° année à Gryffondor, en se jetant à son cou.  
- Salut Ginny, je vois que t'es en forme pour le match !  
- Oui ! Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que d'être avec toi pour mettre la pâtée aux Serpentard !! Et toi Ron, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?  
- A bas les Serpentard !!! s'écrie celui-ci en entrant dans la grande salle d'un pas conquérant, un poing levé en signe de ralliement.  
Ron et Ginny, en plus d'être frère et sœur, faisaient partie de l'équipe. Ron comme Gardien et Ginny comme Poursuiveuse. Ces nominations furent d'ailleurs mal reçues par certains autres Gryffondor qui accusaient Harry d'avoir pris Ron et Ginny non pas pour leurs qualités sur un terrain mais parce que se sont ses amis.  
Après leur petit déjeuner, Harry Ron, Ginny et leurs coéquipiers se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch pour revêtir leurs robes écarlates avant le match.  
En pénétrant sur le terrain, Harry sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir de part en part tandis qu'il s'approchait et serrait la main du capitaine des Serpentard.  
Après près d'une heure de jeu Harry aperçut le Vif d'or et fit donner toute la puissance de son Eclair de Feu pour l'attraper sous le nez de l'Attrapeur adverse qui n'avait pas réagi assez vite, offrant ainsi la victoire et la coupe à Gryffondor.

La fête qui s'en suivit fût mémorable, mais les examens qui approchaient forcèrent tous les 7° années à renoncer aux balades dans le parc afin de réviser leurs ASIPC. Nombre de fois Harry ou Ron regardaient avec envie le ciel bleu qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre de la salle commune, avant d'être rappelés à l'ordre par Hermione.

Tous trois réussirent correctement leurs examens leur permettant ainsi d'envisager sérieusement les carrières dont ils rêvaient depuis un moment. Harry voulait devenir Auror tout comme Ron qui avait hésité un petit moment avant de prendre sa décision, Hermione préféra prendre un poste chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Un an plus tard Ginny sortait à son tour de Poudlard avec un classement correct à ses ASPIC, et rejoignit son père et Percy au Ministère de la Magie.

Depuis ses 17 ans Harry vivait Square Grimmaurd, dans la maison que Sirius lui avait léguée. L'Ordre du Phénix y avait réinstallé son QG. Les Weasley et Hermione avaient rejoint Harry. Hermione avait pris cette décision après une dispute avec ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elle veuille travailler dans le monde magique, elle avait donc demandé l'asile à Harry qui le lui avait accordé avec le plus grand plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : La demande**

Quelques mois après le retour définitif de Ginny, Harry et elle sortaient de nouveau ensemble et filaient le parfait amour.  
Le soir de leurs quatre ans, Harry emmena Ginny dîner à l'extérieur, dans un but bien précis. Il se sentait capable de fonder une famille et voulait le faire avec Ginny.  
Harry avait passé l'après midi précédent dans sa chambre à essayer de trouver les mots. Mais ce soir, devant Ginny, les mots lui manquaient cruellement, alors il passa le repas à contempler Ginny. Il se décida alors que le serveur apportait le dessert.  
- Ca va Harry ? s'inquiète Ginny devant son silence  
- On ne peut mieux. Je me demandais juste si tu te sentais prête à troquer ton statut de "Mademoiselle" au profit de celui de "Madame".  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.  
- Je me demandais si tu voulais bien devenir Mme Potter, lui répond Harry en lui tendant un petit écrin.  
- Oh Harry !! Elle est magnifique !!! (NDA : ça fait très demande de film mais j'adore ce genre de réactions ! lol) s'exclame Ginny en passant la bague à son doigt. Bien sûr que je le veux !! T'as vraiment cru que je pourrais dire non ?!  
- Euh… pas vraiment ! avoue Harry en l'enlaçant  
- Ça me rassure, avoue Ginny en se retournant pour l'embrasser. Tu sais parfaitement que je t'aime depuis des années et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !!!  
- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je pense pouvoir dire que je t'aimerais toujours.  
- C'est vrai ?!  
- Bien sûr, si j'te l'dis !!!  
A ces mots Ginny se jette dans les bras d'Harry et niche sa tête dans son cou. Ils restent quelques instants comme ça avant qu'Harry ne se détache à regrets de Ginny pour aller payer l'addition.  
Quand ils transplanent dans le salon de Square Grimmaurd ils font sursauter Ron qui écrase Hermione aux échecs version sorciers.  
- Harry, tu m'as fait une de ces trouilles !! s'exclame Hermione  
- Désolé, je pensais que tout le monde serait couché à cette heure ci.  
- Comme tu le vois, c'est pas tout à fait le cas ! ironise Ron. Bon tu joues 'Mione ?! s'impatiente-t-il devant le manque de concentration de la brune.  
- Génial, personne ne s'occupe de moi ; bougonne Ginny en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil à côté d'Hermione.  
- Comment s'est passée votre soirée ? demande Ron en levant à peine les yeux de l'échiquier.  
- Regarde par toi-même ; répond Ginny en tendant la main devant elle, montrant ainsi sa bague.  
- Non, t'as fais ta demande !! s'exclame Hermione avant d'examiner la bague. Elle est magnifique !!  
- Bravo Harry ; le félicite Ron ; maintenant en plus d'être mon meilleur ami tu vas être mon beau-frère. Bon tu joues ou pas Hermione ?!  
- … (Hermione est trop occupée à examiner la bague de Ginny sous tous les angles)  
- Ok, bon bah bonne nuit tout le monde ; conclut Ron en étouffant difficilement un bâillement.

Quand Harry entre dans la cuisine le lendemain matin pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il est assailli par Molly Weasley, la chère mère de Ron et Ginny, qui le félicite pour sa demande.  
- Eh bah, je vois que nos fiançailles rendent votre mère heureuse !! constate Harry en prenant place à côté de Ginny  
- Oui, si j'avais su qu'elle réagirait comme ça, j'aurais attendu un peu avant de lui annoncer !  
- Vous faîtes quoi aujourd'hui ? cantonne Hermione  
- Harry et moi on doit aller bosser, et toi ? demande Ron à Ginny  
- Je suis de repos, je vais donc aller voir Fred et George, puis Bill et Fleur pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. J'enverrais un hibou à Charlie pour le lui dire. Et toi Hermione ?  
- Si t'es d'accord je t'accompagnerais volontiers, je suis moi aussi de repos. Et si Bill et Fleur sont pas là on pourra toujours faire les boutiques !!  
- Ouais !! s'exclame Ginny en sautant sur ses pieds.  
- Alors c'est d'accord. Après avoir annoncé la nouvelle aux jumeaux et à Bill et Fleur on va faire les boutiques.  
- C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, nous, mais faut qu'on aille au boulot ; annonce Ron en se levant. A ce soir !!! cantonne-t-il avant de transplaner, immédiatement suivi d'Harry.  
Après le départ des garçons, Hermione et Ginny s'empressent de finir leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller rendre visite à Bill et Fleur ainsi qu'aux jumeaux. Après avoir annoncé la nouvelle à Bill et Fleur et que ceux-ci aient fini de féliciter Ginny, celle-ci, accompagnée d'Hermione, transplane sur le chemin de Traverse pour annoncer la nouvelle à Fred et George. Ils sont aussi très heureux pour leur sœur et la félicitent longuement, avant qu'Hermione ne mette fin aux effusions de joie pour aller dévaliser les boutiques.  
En fin d'après midi, elles transplanent dans le salon de Square Grimmaurd, les bras chargés de paquets, sous les regards étonnés de Ron et Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : les préparatifs**

Dès la semaine suivante la date du mariage était fixée et Molly voulait accompagner Ginny pour choisir sa robe. Ginny, quant à elle, voulait qu'Hermione les accompagne, elle et sa mère, et donc un jour où elles étaient toutes les trois libres, elles transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la recherche d'une robe de mariée pour Ginny.  
Pendant les essayages Ginny proposa à Hermione d'être son témoin, ce qu'elle accepta avec grand plaisir. Donc pendant que Ginny essayait Merlin seul sait combien de robes de mariée, Hermione elle cherchait une robe digne de son rôle dans le mariage de ses meilleurs amis. Elles trouvèrent leur bonheur chez Mme Guipure. Hermione avait opté pour une longue robe turquoise, brodée de petites fleurs blanches. Ginny avait plutôt choisi une robe bustier blanche, brodée sur le haut du bustier et la jupe.  
Le soir même, les futurs mariés dressèrent la liste d'invités, choisirent les faire-part ainsi que le lieu de la cérémonie et celui de la réception.  
Le lendemain matin Harry proposa à Ron d'être son témoin, celui-ci accepta avec un cri de joie. Le soir même Harry et Ron passèrent par le chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher leurs costumes avant de rentrer Square Grimmaurd. Ron avait choisi un costume beige avec une cape assortie, tandis que le costume d'Harry était aussi blanc que le plumage d'Hedwige.  
En rentrant, ils trouvèrent Ginny assise à la table de la cuisine, une bonne dizaine de parchemins étalés devant elle, occupée à choisir un menu, et s'arrachant les cheveux pour y parvenir.  
- Ah ! Vous voilà !! Vous tombez bien, j'aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main !  
- Aïe, tu sais parfaitement que pour tout ce qui concerne la bouffe je suis pas du meilleur conseil ; rétorque Ron en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
- Bon, si j'ai bien tout compris faut que je t'aide. Ron, tu veux bien mettre ça dans ma chambre en passant s'il te plaît, demande Harry en lui tendant son costume avant de prendre place aux côtés de Ginny.  
- Qu'est ce que tu pense de ces deux là ? questionne Ginny en lui tendant deux parchemins.  
- Celui-là me paraît un peu lourd ; répond Harry en regardant le premier parchemin ; je préfère celui-ci. (NDA : le 1° C du genre entrée froide, entrée chaude, viande, poisson, légumes, fromage, dessert et pièce montée. Le 2° C + entrée, viande ou poisson, fromage, dessert ou pièce montée)  
- Génial !! s'exclame Ginny. C'est celui que je pensais prendre mais M'man et 'Mione préféraient l'autre.  
- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Ron et à ton père, tu verras bien ce qu'ils en pensent. Mais je pense déjà savoir ce que va te répondre Ron. Tel que je le connais il va te dire qu'il préfère le plus copieux : c'est un estomac sur patte !!  
- RON !! s'écrie Ginny en s'élançant dans l'escalier pour le rejoindre et lui demander son avis.  
Quelques jours après, Ginny avait chargé Hedwige et Coqcigrue de porter les faire-part, ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir, autant qu'on puisse en juger.  
Les faire-part furent très vite distribués par les deux hiboux, et les réponses arrivèrent très rapidement.  
Un matin, deux semaines avant le jour J, la table de la cuisine était envahie de lettres  
- C'est quoi toutes ces lettres ? demande Ron en entrant dans la cuisine  
- Aucune idée, elles sont toutes adressées à Harry et Ginny ; lui répond Molly en tentant de déposer un pichet de jus de citrouille sur la table.  
- Je crois qu'on va avoir de la lecture !! ironise Harry en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine et en s'emparant d'une lettre.  
- Je peux ? questionne Hermione en tendant la main vers la pile de lettres  
- Bien sûr, un coup de main ne sera pas de refus !! s'exclame Harry en regardant la quantité de lettres  
Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent plus de deux heures à ouvrir et lire toutes les lettres. Certaines venaient de leurs anciens camarades de Poudlard qui félicitaient Harry et Ginny mais la grande majorité venait de parfaits inconnus.  
- Comment tous ces gens ont pu être au courant ?! s'étonne Harry en finissant de lire une n-ième lettre.  
- Aucune idée ; répond Hermione en prenant une nouvelle lettre. Oh non !!!  
- Quoi ?! s'exclament les garçons d'une même voix  
- Rita Skeeter…  
- Quoi ?! s'impatiente Ron  
- Elle est au courant… et elle a prévenu la presse ; lâche Hermione dans un souffle.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?!  
- Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire, Harry. Rita Skeeter a appris pour ton mariage, elle a prévenu la presse et donc tu épouseras Ginny devant des dizaines de photographes et autres journalistes qui raconteront le mariage minute par minute dans leurs différents journaux.  
- Je vais la tuer celle là !! s'exclame Ron. Elle a pas déjà fait assez de mal pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'il faut qu'elle vienne nous faire c… (NDA : autocensure de Ron) nous faire suer, le jour de votre mariage !!  
- Qui va venir nous enquiquiner le jour du mariage ? questionne Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine.  
- Rita Skeeter et Merlin seul sait combien d'autres journalistes ; lui répond Harry d'une voix étranglée.  
- Quoi ?! s'exclame Ginny. Mais comment ils ont su ?  
- Alors ça c'est la question à mille Gallions !! On en a aucune idée.  
- Eh bah on va devoir faire avec !! Bon à part ça, vous avez de bonnes nouvelles ? demande Ginny en avisant la pile d'enveloppes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Le jour J

C'était le dernier week-end de Juillet, près de cinq ans après la fin de la scolarité de Ginny, et celle-ci revêtait sa robe de mariée.

Comment tu me trouves ? demande Ginny à Hermione, pour la 100° fois.

Pour la 100° fois, tu es magnifique ! s'exclame Hermione après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

Les couleurs de sa robe mettaient en valeur le teint légèrement hâlé de Ginny, tandis que ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon coiffé/décoiffé **(NDA : avec des mèches qui partent ds ts les sens)** dans lequel étaient disséminées de petites fleurs turquoises, comme les motifs de la robe. Hermione pour sa part, avait simplement retenu ses cheveux avec un bandeau blanc, après les avoir lissés pendant plus d'une heure.

Prêtes ? demande Arthur en entrant dans la pièce où se trouvent les filles.

Oui. Je vais descendre en éclaireur pour voir où sont les journalistes et surtout pour être sûre que tu puisses passer.

Ok, merci 'Mione.

Sur ces mots Hermione ouvrit la porte et commença à descendre, Ginny et Arthur quelques pas en retrait.

A peine arrivée au pied de l'escalier Hermione fut assaillie par les journalistes et dut appeler Ron et ses frères en renfort pour pouvoir traverser le "barrage" formé par les journalistes.

Durant toute la cérémonie les photographes n'arrêtèrent pas de tourner autour des mariés pour saisir chaque instant du mariage. Alors, quand, à la fin de la cérémonie, Harry et Ginny s'embrassèrent, les flashs se déchaînèrent.

Si Hermione n'avait pas passé la cérémonie les yeux rivés sur Ron, elle aurait sûrement vu Rita Skeeter, sa plume à papote sortie, au dernier rang, à moitié cachée dans l'obscurité. C'est donc seulement en sortant qu'Hermione la remarqua et, pour ne pas gâcher ce jour, elle décida de ne rien faire.

La majeure partie des journalistes partit à l'issue des cérémonies, mais Rita Skeeter et son photographe s'incrustèrent pour la réception. En voyant ça Hermione devint folle de rage et si Ron ne l'avait pas retenue, elle serait allée s'expliquer avec la journaliste.

Lâche-moi !!! ordonne Hermione à Ron qui l'entraîne à l'écart

Non. Je te lâcherais que quand tu te seras calmée. C'est le mariage d'Harry et Ginny et je ne veux pas que tu le gâches. En plus ça ferait tellement plaisir à cette vipère…

T'as raison, je me suis emportée pour rien. Mais faut dire qu'elle donne pas vraiment envie de rester calme, surtout quand on sait ce dont elle est capable.

'Mione… commence Ron

Oui ?

Tu penses que ça va bientôt être notre tour ?

Comment ça ? demande Hermione en scrutant Ron

Bah, tu sais… le mariage

Ah, ça. J'espère que ça sera bientôt notre tour. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Tu sais, j'ai compris certaines choses depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, surtout nous concernant. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi je m'étais comporté comme un idiot au bal de Noël et ta réaction. Je dois dire que, même si je suis long à la détente, je comprends les choses.

Où veux-tu en venir ? s'étonne Hermione

C'est logique, non ?! Si j'étais jaloux de Krum c'est parce que… oh pi zut ! Je t'aime, 'Mione. Je suis sûr que tu l'avais déjà compris et…

Ron fût réduit au silence par un baiser d'Hermione, un baiser passionné. Le baiser dura quelques instant avant d'être stoppé par Hermione à cause d'un manque de souffle. Ils rejoignirent les convives main dans la main après un second baiser.

Alors, tu t'es enfin lancé ? demande Harry à Ron, un peu plus tard dans la soirée

Oui, j'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais !! Mais j'me suis dis que j'avais déjà suffisamment attendu.

De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? questionne Ginny en s'approchant

De ma déclaration à Hermione. Je me suis enfin lancé.

J'ai cru remarquer ça !! ironise Ginny. Franchement je suis super contente pour vous.

Merci.

Et maintenant, c'est pour quand le mariage ?!

Alors là on va peut être attendre un peu !!!! s'exclame Hermione en prenant place sur les genoux de Ron. On vient de se mettre ensemble alors c'est peut être un peu beaucoup précipité !!

A ces mots Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione éclatent de rire.

Harry… commence Ginny quelques heures plus tard

Oui ?

Tu crois que tu vas réussir ta mission ? C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi mais j'ai peur… surtout depuis ce qui est arrivé à Bill.

Arrête un peu de stresser tout le temps ! Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour ta famille, pour moi, pour notre monde… mais fais-moi confiance.

Ginny ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'un son n'en sorte et se résigna donc à se blottir dans les bras de son jeune époux, en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il réussisse à débarrasser le Monde magique du plus grand mage noir : Lord Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue : Le lendemain

Dès le lendemain matin tout le Monde magique ne parlait que du mariage du Survivant.

A la Une du _Sorcier du dimanche_ s'étalait une photo en noir et blanc où Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient, l'article l'accompagnant, écrit par Rita Skeeter, relatait le mariage minute par minute et s'étalait sur trois pages entières.

Mais c'est pas vrai !!! s'exclame Hermione en posant violemment le journal sur la table.

Quoi ?! s'inquiète aussitôt Ron, assis en face d'elle.

Ecoute : "Il semblerait que Harry Potter ait eu marre des aventures amoureuses de son amie, Hermione Granger, et qu'il lui ait préféré la jeune Ginny Weasley. Cette jeune fille, dont le père travaille au Ministère de la Magie, et qui est la septième et dernière de sa famille, n'a rien à envier à Hermione Granger. Cependant cette dernière aurait trouvé du réconfort dans les bras du frère aîné de Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley. Comment va réagir le champion de Quidditch, Viktor Krum, à l'annonce de ces faits ?"

T'occupes pas de ça !! Elle ne sait faire que ça : torturer les gens en racontant n'importe quoi. Et encore, sur ce coup là elle a été gentille !

T'as raison, mais elle m'exaspère

Allez, oublie ça et dépêche-toi de finir de te préparer, tout le monde nous attends.

Chef, oui chef !!!! s'écrie Hermione en imitant un salut militaire avant d'éclater de rire. J'y vais !

Dans l'après midi Hermione reçu un hibou de Viktor Krum lui demandant si elle avait lu l'article de Rita Skeeter dans le _Sorcier du dimanche_ et félicitant Harry et Ginny pour leur mariage.

Tiens, depuis quand il lit le journal ?! s'étonne Ron. Je pensais pas qu'il savait lire.

Ron !!!! s'indigne Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir

Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul…

Je pense que si ton cerveau et ta langue devaient faire la course, ta langue gagnerait haut la main ; lui rétorque Ginny avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Tu crois qu'ils changeront un jour ? demande Hermione à Harry, tandis que Ron se lance à la poursuite de sa sœur.

Non !!! s'écrie Harry sur un ton indigné. En plus s'ils changeaient, on les reconnaîtrait plus.

Euh… oui ; acquiesce Hermione. Mais Ginny a raison dans ce qu'elle dit.

Entièrement d'accord… Mais alors pourquoi on va pas aider Ginny avant que Ron l'étrangle ?! demande soudain Harry

Peut être simplement parce qu'on sait qu'il en est incapable… avance Hermione, les yeux dans le vague

Ça doit être ça… conclut Harry avant d'éclater de rire et de se lancer à la poursuite de Ron et Ginny, immédiatement suivi d'Hermione.

De leur côté, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient d'accords pour dire que nos quatre amis devaient pouvoir profiter de cette journée. Aussi, personne ne leur annonça que le dernier Horcruxe était détruit et que Voldemort était à leur merci, mais les membres de l'Ordre, étant au courant, ne partageaient pas vraiment la joie du quatuor.

Quelques jours plus tard, cependant, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption Square Grimmaurd avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

Bonjour à tous ; commence McGonagall

Bonjour professeur, alors quelles nouvelles ? demande Harry en prenant place à la table de la cuisine.

On sait depuis déjà quelques jours que le dernier Horcruxe a été détruit et où se cache Vous-savez-qui ; répond Fol Œil dans un grognement

Rien que ça !!! s'exclame Ron en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles

C'est déjà pas mal, non ? lui répond Bill avec un sourire aux lèvres devant la réaction de son frère

Alors, qu'attendez-vous de nous ? demande Harry

Que vous alliez, avec quelques membres de l'Ordre, détruire Voldemort ; annonce McGonagall sans tenir compte des diverses grimaces qu'elle provoque en prononçant ce nom.

Je vous rappelle que c'est ma mission ; ironise Harry après avoir levé les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de ses amis

Harry, on est au courant, mais ça n'empêche que tu ne peux pas t'occuper de LUI et ses Mangemorts tout seul ; lui fait remarquer très justement Ginny

Je sais, mais j'ai quand même très peur pour vous tous… conclut Harry avec un regard autour de la table, où sont rassemblé tous les Weasley (sauf Percy), Fol Œil, McGonagall, Hermione, Tonks, Fleur et Remus

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fol Œil, Tonks, Bill et Charlie décidèrent d'aller régler son compte au mage noir.

Une semaine plus tard, tous les huit partaient au combat, accompagnés par les larmes de Molly et les encouragements du reste de la famille Weasley, bien décidés à en finir avec cette partie de l'Histoire du Monde magique.

Mais le combat et la suite des événements, c'est une autre histoire !!!!


End file.
